


House Cleaning

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, Nostalgia, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: Sakura and Naruto help Kakashi-sensei clean house before Iruka-sensei moves in.





	House Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> I... I wrote canon? This is a dream, right?

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, why do you have so much stuff?" Naruto whined as he dragged another box out of a closet where it had been sitting for probably ten years, considering the layers of dust.

"Most of it was my parents before they passed," Came the lazy drawl from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Oh, so most of this stuff can go?" As Naruto walked into the main area, he stepped right into his sensei's withering gaze.

"No."

"Fine," He whined back and set the box down on the ground in a cloud of dust just as Sakura stepped up into the room.

"Sense-" She choked on a cough, waving frantically away at the dust. "Oh god, sensei, I hope your windows still open."

“The house is in working order. I’ve just been busy running an entire village,” Kakashi reminded them but Naruto was not the easiest to impress.

“Yeah, between naps.”

“Like your place is any better, Naruto,” Sakura shot him a look and the knucklehead chuckled sheepishly. Kakashi could only sigh as he threw another piece of clothing into the donation dox. They had been at this all day, going through the tons of things Kakashi had been keeping all these years so they could make room for someone else to join him in the Hatake household.

It was a long-awaited transition from dating to living together and Kakashi was nervous as is that his home would be suitable for another human being after so long of housing just him. He’d spent all week cleaning the main areas and had been running out of time for the last few rooms. They were mostly empty other than furniture he didn’t need, paperwork and a hidden stash of mystery boxes.

They’d spent most of the day going through them and finding things Kakashi hadn’t known even existed until that point. There were still clothing from his parents that they immediately put in the donation pile but there were some very useful manuals and books that Kakashi had to go through and sort.

He had been going back and front between the main area and the room, taking things with him that he knew he wanted to keep and putting them away.

All the while, he wondered how Iruka was doing in his apartment and if he needed help.

“Geez, I didn’t think Kakashi-sensei would have so much stuff,” Naruto muttered as he and Sakura gathered around a box on the table, slicing it open to find stacks and stacks of photographs and albums.

As Sakura picked out an album, she mused, “Well, I don’t think he’s had a real vacation since ever. I heard about how the older generations have so many more heart conditions from the stress they were under. Oh wow...”

Perking up, Naruto looked over her shoulder and they awed at the photographs she was flicking through. Old and fuzzy, the pictures were of a young team seven practising in the fields.

“I remember these,” Sakura giggled. “We used to use these to self-reflect, remember?”

“Ah, yeah, he used to make us study these and find what we did wrong.” Naruto grinned, chuckling impishly. “Remember when we managed to snatch his camera?”

“God, he was so mad,” Sakura winced at the memory of punishments they suffer through after that day. “Especially after you dropped it in the river.”

“Yeah, and then that was the end of these babies.” Naruto grabbed another album curiously and asked once he started looking through them, “Do these look newer to you?”

“Hey, yeah, that’s the Hokage office right after Kakashi-sensei took over. You can tell by the lack of booze.”

They kept flipping through, finding pictures of them and tons of other citizens of Konoha going about their day. There wasn’t really any rhyme or reason to them until they found another album that was just filled with dogs. The gushing over puppies though soon came to an end when Naruto dug up from the very bottom a sealed, red envelope.

“Naruto,” Sakura immediately warned. “If it’s not open, we shouldn’t touch it.”

Fake shock came from Naruto as he pulled up the flap with a small ripping sound, “Oops.”

“Naruto!” Before Sakura could snatch it from him, he was already pulling out photographs.

“Aw,” He whined once he saw what was on it and let Sakura peak over his shoulder. “It’s just Iruka-sensei.”

Indeed, it was Iruka-sensei. He was sitting at a desk in the teacher’s office at the academy, pouring over papers with his back to the camera. Naruto watched as Sakura took the envelope and small stack from his hands and flipped to the next. This time, the teacher was grinning, chopsticks full of ramen at Ichiraku’s and Naruto lost interest. While he wandered off though, Sakura kept flipping, smiling at the photos of her old sensei until she realised that this envelope was probably all about him.

She had no suspicion about anything until she flipped to a photo of her old sensei and current Hokage sitting together on a bench, hands laced together as they watched the sky. It was a very intimate photo as if taken from someone in hiding and the rest of the photos didn’t get any better. She quickly moved passed one of them in an intimate embrace by the gates of Konoha. Another showed them actually kissing and she knew she was getting into something very private that she shouldn’t be looking at.

And then she saw one she really didn’t want to see and slapped the last photo back over it.

“Hmm? Everything okay?” Naruto asked at the sound and she nodded.

“Yup, everything’s fine.” She pulled a strained smile and gingerly put the photos back like they were, being careful not to disturb the ones she hadn’t seen as she put them back and resealed the envelope.

“Well, that looks like all the manuals,” Kakashi’s voice made her jump and she quickly hid the envelope back under stacks of albums in the box before her sensei walked into the room. “The rest can be donated to the academy.”

“What about the academy?”

Sakura flinched as the familiar voice she had grown with entered the house and refused to make eye contact when Iruka smiled at them.

“Just a few donations for the kids,” Kakashi said proudly, motioning to the stacks of books as Sakura tried to make herself focus on anything else but her sensei’s face. The more everyone else talked though, the more she couldn’t stop thinking about what she saw in those photos and what her pseudo-dads were…

“I’ll go bring these to the academy right now,” She quickly volunteered, grabbed a stack and hurried out, leaving everyone else confused but none the wiser about what she saw.

“What’s gotten into her?” Iruka asked but the others shrugged.

“I don’t know. I should probably go help her. Hey, look what we found, Iruka-sensei,” Naruto grinned, showing off their photo finds before grabbing the last stack of books and heading out after his teammate.

“Aw,” Iruka cooed as Kakashi looked over his shoulder. It was only after a few minutes of looking that he noticed the envelope. “What’s that?”

For a second, Kakashi himself didn’t know but he clued in really fast when he pulled out the first picture. “Oh.”

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Kakashi replied tersely, sliding everything back the way it was.

It took Iruka a second too but his eyes went wide. “Kakashi… Is that?”

“Maybe.”

“Did Sakura see them?” Iruka wobbled on his feet in shock, reeling at the possibility.

“No, I mean,” Iruka groaned at Kakashi's vague answer, dropping into a chair but Kakashi rubbed his shoulders and assured, “Definitely not. If she did, she’d be way more scarred by what’s in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there's another canon on the way tomorrow, I guess? I think the world is ending.  
Anyway! I was going to go super smutty and just have a nude photoshoot but... I chickened out ;w; I feel like this kind of plot is going to be used by a lot of people so I joined the pack!  
Can't wait to read everyone else's~ Wish I wasn't so busy rn but I'll get through em!  
Also, my asks are truly open now on my tumblr thanks to the amazing Mezzo if ever anyone's interested.


End file.
